Destructive Ambition: Maikun Yatsumaru vs Koga Tensei
Note, this takes place after the Yatsumaru Clans' invasion of Konoha on the outskirts and in the forest area. The Yatsumaru and the Nine-Tails Maikun stood atop a tree branch, his predator instincts set on the one they called nine-tails. Apparently this child had vast power that could rival his own. He would show the world otherwise. Koga Tensei ran through the trees his the way to back to Konohagakure village. His mind was trained the mission ahead. He had to tell the Hokage about what he had learned at the Seijin Council meeting. "That Daimyo won't get away with this." he thought as he dashed through the trees. Before he could reach another branch a long blade sliced the tree down with a single swing. It fell toward Koga slowly, giving him barely time to react. Koga caught sight of the attack out of the corner of his eye and barely dodged it, landing flat on his feet. He slowly slid his eyes to meet the form of his attacker, "And who," he began sarcastically. ", do I owe this honor?" Maikun retracted the blade to normal length while staring down at his prey. This child was supposed to be able to kill him...? Obviously rumours are spread far but can never adhere to what they preach. "Yatsumaru Maikun..." he gave him a cold, almost obsessed stare that all Predator's tend to give their prey to strike fear into them "...God of the Deep." Koga chuckled slightly, "God..? That name is highly presumptuous." he said, standing to his feet and dusting himself off. "Tensei Koga. That's my name. Let me guess, you know what's inside me and you want it for yourself? It's no wonder. This whole world is Tailed Beast crazy with all the False ones running around." His eyes narrowed "False Tailed...?" He brushed it off as unimportant "The only use I want for your Demon is for a good battle to prove my superiority over you. I want you to unleash everything you have with the intent of utter destruction. So that when I hoiste your corpse over my head in victory, the world shall cry my name." Koga widened his eyes and then let a menacing grin cross over his face. He swiveled his head, looking around. "No people...no village...just forests. Excellent." he thought. "Very well, Yatsumaru. I'll give you what you want." he declared, releasing his chakra in a huge burst of red energy. Maikun stared off with an apathetic look but in truth this was to hide his own surprise "Such power... But it's still too unstable. All the better for me." To counter it, he released his own static-like Chakra into the air, cracking the bark on many surrounding trees and causing them to collapse. Sage Art?! The Return of Rasenshuriken "I'll use Nine-Tails from it's weakest state first. There is no need to use all nine tails right off the bat. However...I can start out with one of my favorites." he thought as he held his hand high above his head. A Rasengan formed but quickly became filled with the Nine-Tails' power and grew to enormous proportions. He leaped into the air and then brought the giant Rasengan down, aiming for Maikun, "Super Rasengan!" he roared as he attacked. Maikun allowed the the attack to hit him dead-on, sending him through several trees. Finally slamming hard into a final tree he got back up and popped his neck nonchalantly "Good cutting power but not enough force." Koga gritted his teeth, "Be observant..." he thought as he crossed his fingers, "Shadow Clone Technique!" he shouted, creating around fifteen clones. "Now," he said as each clone formed a normal Rasengan, "Let's try this one." Each clone then leaped at Maikun, all thrusting forward at him. "Tensei Rasengan Barrage!" they shouted in unison. The technique again had no effect and, in aggravation by it, Maikun discharged a shockwave of static energy that sent all of them flying back. As the clones all dispersed from the damage, Koga still stood from where he was earlier, watching carefully. Suddenly a thought came to him, "That's why it wont work! He has naturally toughened skin. My regular Jinchūriki form won't cut him...but I know what will." he thought to himself as his eyes gained red pigmentation, "Lets go for a little Sage Mode!" Koga rushed forward, using Frog Kata and aimed a punch right for Maikun's gut. Maikun surrounded himself with his static energy to repel Koga. "Little brat is rushing up to me after what just happened...? The natural energy surrounding Koga broke through the static energy, as is the nature of Frog Kata as Koga began a series of complex taijutsu attacks, aiming for his Yatsumaru opponent with Frog Kata. Each one landed perfectly, knocking the wind out of Maikun's breath as well as causing spit and blood to fly from his mouth with each punch to his cheek. Maikun, in return, aimed a kick against the Jinchuuriki. Koga took the kick in the chest, but Sage Mode reduced the pain he felt. Nevertheless, it still made him sore as he was pushed back. "Not bad Yatsumaru." he said, rubbing his chest. "Now, don't blink." As he spoke those final words, a puff of smoke engulfed him. A Shadow Clone! Right behind the Shadow Clone was the real Koga, hurling a giant shuriken. "Sage Art: Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" he shouted as he threw it. The shuriken moved at great speeds towards the Yatsumaru, expanding as it flew. With a swing of his sword, Maikun sends the Rasenshuriken flying overhead and into some trees. He kept his apathetic look at the Jinchuuriki "Is that all you have to offer me, Nine-Tails?" Koga looked physically fatigued, "Shoot...Rasenshuriken takes up about half of my senjutsu chakra to use. I only have one left before I have to rely on Nine-Tails for awhile, so I need to plan my next move carefully." he thought, retrieving two smoke bombs from his pouch. He tossed them at the ground, engulfing the area in red smoke. Suddenly, another wind shuriken came flying out, directly for the Yatsumaru's face. With not much time to react, Maikun tilts his head to the side to attempt dodging it. It cuts his cheek slightly and chops down the trees behind him. He dives out of the way before they could land on him and looks around while licking the blood dripping off of his cheek. However, the Rasenshuriken turned to smoke, revealed to be a Shadow Clone under the influence of the Transformation Technique. The clone tackled the barely injured Maikun and held him down as the real Koga attacked from above shouting, "Sage Art: Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" The shuriken tunneled downwards, faster than before, while still expanding. With a loud and furious roar, Maikun released a large amount of his scarlet static, dissipating the shadow clone and sending the other Koga flying away from him. Regardless, the Rasenshuriken was already in motion, now inches from Maikun's face. Using his kekkei genkai, his head gained long pointed ears and his skin became charcoal black. The Rasenshuriken connected but, like before, was unnable to do any damage. Rising from the assault, he released his kekkei genkai and went back into his normal state with an angered grunt. "Quit hiding behind cheap clones and fight me face to face." No More Sage Arts! The Nine-Tails Emerges! Koga made it to his feet, now out of Sage Mode and dusted himself off, "I'll stop hiding behind clones once you stop hiding behind your skin." he retorted, "Wait, nevermind that. If you had done that, you'd have been dead just now." he joked. Finally he let out a sigh, stretched his legs and crouched down. Suddenly, three chakra tails and a chakra cloak enveloped his body, making his features more feral, "Look, I don't know how you knew I was Nine-Tails when so many people including those who know me very well don't even know that, but I'll tell you this. That Uzumaki brat was the first one to control Nine-Tails and I'm the second, and I can promise you that I'm a heck of a lot more bestial than he was." Koga growled. Arching his back, a large black bird wing sprouted from Maikun's back. He smirked confidently "Good. I wouldn't be fighting you right now if I didn't think you to be a threat, boy." With nothing more to say, Koga bolted forward, dragging his clawed hand through the earth before striking directly for the Yatsumaru's wings while his chakra tails aimed a piercing move for his enemy's chest. He dodged the diving attack by soaring high into the air, out of reach. He sent a bolt of scarlet static into the clouds, forming dark thunder clouds. They rained down red thunder upon random areas Maikun thought Koga would be. Koga channeled his wind chakra nature through his body, neutralizing the lightning altogether. He then let out a blood freezing roar that sent out a devastating shockwave, covering a large radius of the forest. Maikun muttered "How bothersome... He's manage to stop my scarlet-thunder." He then raises a hand and swirls of black Chakra merge into a ball in his hand, slowly growing "There is only one fate for a creature such as yourself: death. Allow me to deliver you such a judgement." Koga narrowed his fox-like eyes, "You...think so?" he asked rather sarcastically. He took a few steps forward and put his hand firmly on his seal, "When you're ready then, Yatsumaru. I don't know if you've ever fought a Tailed Beast before, but I promise you you've never faced Nine-Tails. Let's see how you 'judgement' does against the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox."